


tonight (I think I wanna make you mine)

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and sam should have really ended up together, F/F, Fluff, Lena can really be an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: She would say yes on one condition, they have to tell Lena about Kara.excerpt:“Are you okay, darling?”“Yea, I’ve just wanted-Rao I am so nervous. Not a lot of people know and I have been wanting to tell you since we met but it never seemed like a good time. Lena I’m-”“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything I know.” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s sternum and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb.“You...know?” Kara’s excitement was at an all time high at the confession. “Alex! She knows! Of course she knows!” She cupped Lena’s face in her hands, “Of course you do, you are so smart and amazing. I don’t know why I even tried to hide it.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	tonight (I think I wanna make you mine)

The night was coming to an end, they were all well and buzzed by the enormous amount of champagne Kara seemed to pull from every inch of her apartment. Lena was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Kara as the final game to an interesting end. “Uno!” Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, flinging her last card onto the pile. Kara echoed the victory, throwing her remaining cards up in the air. 

“Darling, we aren’t playing Uno.” She placed her hand lightly atop of Kara’s knee. 

“Yea, what has gotten into the two of you tonight?” Sam poked at Alex’s side, causing the other woman to smile brightly back up at her. 

Kara wordlessly refilled everyone’s glasses, her own almost spilling as she bounced in excitement. It seemed as though everyone was waiting for something to happen except Sam and Lena. Nia tried to slyly take out her phone and aim it in their direction, but Lena caught her and raised an eyebrow. The phone was slowly put down (at least until Lena was no longer looking in her direction). 

Alex pulled Sam up and over until the taller woman’s legs were dangling over her own. She played with the hem of Sam’s jeans, twirling the loose end around her fingers, letting it catch every so often on her nail. Sam repeated her question, causing Alex’s hand to suddenly still and Kara to focus solely on Lena instead of the couple in front of her. 

“Sam,” Alex moved to where she was kneeling in front of the other woman, “god I have rehearsed this a thousand times but the words are not coming easy.” 

“Hey, what’s going on? Babe talk to me.” 

“You and Ruby have changed my life, I never knew what it was like to fall in love until I met you. For once, I feel whole. As if I have meaning and a purpose outside of my work. It was strange at first, to have the whole package you know? A loving partner, a kid, a place to always call home. I want that forever. With you.” Alex turned to Kara and held out her hand, Kara threw a velvet black box into the open palm. “So, Samatha Arias, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?”

The entire group inched closer, waiting for Sam’s reply. Lena smacked Kara’s knee as hard as she could, mouth moving silently for she was lost for words. Kara just smiled down at her before pulling her closer, facing them both in the happy couples direction. Flashes erupted from Nia’s position on the couch, with whispered sorrys as she did so. 

“No.” 

“NO?” Lena stood up and grabbed Sam’s shoulders. 

“There is something that she has to do before I will say yes, and it is something she is going to hate.” Lena backed away, confused as she looked back and forth between the two. “Alex, Kara, I think it is finally time to tell Lena. I can’t go into this with my best friend not knowing about Kara.” 

“Sam you can’t possibly be serious, K-”

“Kara?” Lena cut Alex off, hand blindly reaching behind her for the super. 

The blonde was buzzing, eyes flicking from Lena to Alex and back again. Kara grasped Lena’s hand, she squeezed with a little too much force, but Lena barely acknowledged the pain. She looked around the room, watching as everyone tried to look everywhere but the four of them. 

“You can’t be serious, it isn’t time for her to come out!” Alex ran her hands over her face, falling back onto her heels. “Sam, please just let this go. Now is not the time.” 

“What do you mean now is not the time? How is it not the time? She can’t keep hiding this from her best friend, it's not healthy. For either of them!” 

Alex stood up and brought Sam closer to herself, hands firmly on Sam’s biceps. They began whispering fiercely back and forth, throwing looks in Lena’s direction. The longer they stayed huddled, the more worry crept up in Lena’s head. She cuddled back into Kara’s shaking form. The constant movement caused Lena to nudge Kara until the blonde looked down at her. 

“Are you okay, darling?” 

“Yea, I’ve just wanted-Rao I am so nervous. Not a lot of people know and I have been wanting to tell you since we met but it never seemed like a good time. Lena I’m-” 

“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything I know.” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s sternum and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb. 

“You...know?” Kara’s excitement was at an all time high at the confession. “Alex! She knows! Of course she knows!” She cupped Lena’s face in her hands, “Of course you do, you are so smart and amazing. I don’t know why I even tried to hide it.” 

“Hide it? Oh Kara, if that was you hiding it you weren’t very good at it. Do you remember the first gala we went to? You were always disappearing and coming back with messed up hair, clothes slightly off. It wasn’t very subtle, especially with how happy you were about it.” Kara chucked but nodded in agreement. Sam and Alex stood with matching confused looks, tilting their heads slightly the more Lena went on. 

“Then there is Nia. Who gets along with their coworkers that quickly? Not to mention you were worried about us meeting. Something about how you wouldn’t know what to do if we weren’t able to get along. I still don’t know it mattered so much but I have moved past it.” 

_ “Oh my god.”  _ Sam started to repeatedly hit Alex on the arm, never taking her eyes off Lena and Kara. 

“What?” Instead of getting an answer, Sam just kept pointing at Lena, waiting for it to click for Alex. 

“Oh my god, oh my god. She thinks-oh this is- oh I need a drink.”

“-Cat always knew didn’t she? That is why you two were so close in the end.” Lena was leaning heavily on Kara by the end of the latest example. 

A couple chimes could be heard coming from phones around the room, but Lena and Kara paid no mind, both too caught up in each other. 

**Badassdanvers:** $10 for end of night

**Letitreign:** $20 that Kara kisses her before the truth comes out in 10 minutes

**Whysosleepy:** $10 that Kara will blurt it out in the next 5 

**Winnstheman:** $10 that they dont clarify tonight

**Badassdanvers:** any one else ?

**Badassdanvers:** betting pool closed may the best gay win

“I was disappointed when you changed up your look though, you were quiet dashing in those little getups of yours. Maybe bring it back for me sometime? I do love a soft bu-” The rest of the word died on her tongue as chapped lips grazed over her own. A whispered fuck was all Lena was able to get out before she pushed forward for another. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS,” Alex pulled the two apart. “You two aren’t the only ones here you know. Jeez, you find out your best friend is a superhero and jump her. Control yourself woman.” 

“Sorry, wait. Superhero?” 

“You said you knew?” Kara took a hesitant step closer to Lena, “Is that not what? Lena?” 

“I thought you were trying to tell me you were gay! How would I have guessed a superhero? You were even nodding in agreement to everything I was saying. Oh god, a Luthor and a Super? No wonder Lillian hated you so much, even as Kara. How did I not know?” 

“Lena why gave you the impression Kara was gay? I mean you weren’t wrong but seriously?” Alex picked her glass back up and took a large gulp. 

“Lesbians and men tend to get flustered when I am around, it just fit.” Lena shrugged, “It all fit so well. Now that I think about it, I can see how it also fits being Supergirl.” 

“Oh, Lena, honey.” Sam titled Lena’s head up to look at her, “Kara never hid her lesbianism around you, you were just too blind to see it. Just like how you were too blind to see that the woman who you saved you a thousand times was the same woman you would stare at for hours on end. The fact you didn’t know amazes me every day. You useless lesbian. Now if you excuse me, I have money to collect and you have a woman to smooch.” With that Sam patted Lena’s cheek and moved over to the rest of the group, a smile on her face as they all pulled money from their wallets. 

Kara gave a light tug on Lena’s hand, eyes full of questions. With a tiny nod and smile, Lena wrapped herself up in the arms she would always call home. Her head rested just above Kara’s heart, the steady rhythm soothing any worries she could ever have. Light kisses and whispered promises were placed into her hair. It was not how she thought the night would have ended but god it had never felt better. 

“She said yes motherfuckers.” Alex’s scream broke the blissful silence, but it made it all feel like she was finally a part of a true family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! what did you think of it? 
> 
> feel to reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter @ villainousunsub


End file.
